


Drunk in Love

by Palagypsian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, OH and friends with benefits but angst involving that, Uhm you will find smut and fluff in this, also angst, mostly fluff because i cant fucking write smut, whoops sorry, ya lots of angst, ya this is random
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palagypsian/pseuds/Palagypsian
Summary: Summary in the mamking but this is pretty much a kiyoyachi friends with benefits turned lovers scenario whoops anyways hope you enjoyAlso dedicated to Annika for makimg me write this da,m thing





	Drunk in Love

My throat stings as I down as much of the crude liquor that I can. Sitting alone at the bar, I must look pretty pathetic. Chuckling lightly to myself, I drink the last of my drink and glance around. The slick mahogany wood is cool to the touch, and with the low lighting it only heightens how the aching sense of loneliness I feel. The memory of the events that took place earlier in the day wash over me, reminding myself of why I'm sitting alone at a bar in the first place. 

I call over the bartender and order a gin and tonic. He sets the drink in front of me a few minutes later, and looks at me with sympathy. Is my distress showing on my face? A warm sensation spreads over me, my cheeks tinted pink. Why are my feelings always so translucent? I groan, and cradle my head in my arm, looking down in embarrassment. In an attempt to distract myself from the current situation, I focus on my drink. I pick up the clear liquid, and let the cold contrast with my warm hand. Tilting the glass back and forth ever so slightly, I let the drink run around in circles, the lime providing a slight color to the otherwise translucent drink. I lift it to my lips and rest the lip of the glass there for a few seconds before tilting it up and downing half the glass. 

A shiver runs through my spine, and my head buzzes a bit. I get drunk so easily that it's rather unfair. I'll have to make this my last drink tonight if I want to be capable of going home and making rational decisions. A slurred yet loud voice intercepts my thoughts, and I try my best to tune it out, though it just keeps growing. Suddenly, it’s cut off halfway through by an intoxicating voice. I turn suddenly, my drink nearly going over the edge of the glass. Looking around, I spot a beautiful woman and a drunk guy harassing her. Honestly, the nerve of some people. I look back at the girl and am captivated by her. She has the most beautiful black hair–it looks so soft, cutting off a few inches past her shoulders. It contrasts nicely with her pale snow-kissed skin. From this distance I can't be all too sure, but I think I see a beauty mark near her mouth. The curves of her body are gorgeous, and I can't bring myself to look away. The girl with black hair clearly looks bothered by the current situation, yet the guy doesn't seem to take the hint, refusing to leave her alone. Normally I would never be this confident, but with the alcohol in my system I can't stop myself from setting down my drink and getting up. My feet carry me over to the two people, though I have no idea what I am going to do when I get there. All I know is if I was her, I would want someone to come help me. A sudden idea comes to my head, and once I'm in close proximity to her, I greet her with a smile as if we were close friends. 

"So sorry I'm late, my boss just wouldn't let me go!" I exclaim, hoping she will catch on to what I'm doing. Confusion washes over her face, until recognition pops up in her eyes and she quickly responds. 

"I don't mind at all, it's more my fault for asking you here so suddenly. Sit down, I have so much to tell you about!" Her smoky voice washes over me, and I feel a strange urge to hear more. 

"Um, uh," I stutter a bit, still hung up on her voice. "Who's this?" I ask suddenly pointing at the man sitting next to her, remembering why I'm here. 

"I don't know, for some reason he just really wants to talk to me." She sounds beautiful, and I can't get enough of it. The man glances around and grumbles that he was just about to leave. He gets up, walking off looking dejected and I almost feel bad for him. The loneliness sets in again, as I remember I'm not going to be able to talk to her again after these five minutes. In an attempt to prolong our conversation, I sit down with her and pray she won't question it. 

"So, um. If you wouldn’t mind me asking, what's your name?" Oh god, my voice cracked and went up an octave, I hope she didn't notice. I bet my cheeks are really red right now, please tell me I'm wrong. 

"I'm Kiyoko, and you are?" Her voice is addicting, the hypnotic effect taking over me.

"I'm Yachi, it's nice to meet you." My voice wavers, and I smile to make up for it. 

"Thank you for doing that for me, I wasn't really sure what to do. He didn't seem to get the message." Her pink lips seem soft, moving with every sound her honey coated voice makes, and I'm pulled in by her allure and charm, drowning in the sweetness of her voice. I wonder what it would feel like to have my lips pressed against hers, moving to a steady beat, exploring her mouth with my tongue and leaving trails of kisses down her neck. "Sorry, it must have bothered you," Kiyoko says, and I snap out of my delusions, realizing I never replied. 

"Oh no, not at all." I wave my hands up in the air to emphasize my point. "I just can't stand by when someone is so obviously bothering another person." I explain, hoping she won't realize I only interfered because I wanted to talk to her. 

"Well, if you wouldn't mind, can we drink together? My treat of course." Delight overtakes me, as now I don't have to make up an excuse to stay near her. I relax and a smile comes over me yet again. I guess one more drink won't hurt.

"I would love that, actually." 

An hour later and Kiyoko is having trouble walking. We really hit it off, talking about anything and everything. The conversation flowed smoothly, as if we were old friends and not two strangers. I somehow made my drink last the whole hour, though Kiyoko kept ordering more. It seems she had a bad day, but I didn't try to ask for fear that I would be overstepping her boundaries. "It's getting late," I mutter, not really pleased that we would soon have to part. 

"Yeah, it is, I'll start heading home then. It was lovely talking to you, Yachi. Wanna meet again?" she slurs, looking sheepishly at me. 

I’m elated from the news, and respond almost too quickly, "I would love it, here's my phone number." I declare, grabbing a sheet of paper from my purse and quickly scribbling it on. I hand it to her, hoping she will not regret asking me for it in the morning.

"Ok, I'll call you tomorrow. Good night, Yachi." A shiver travels down my spine–I want her to say my name again. The sound of it coming from her lips is stimulating.

"Bye-bye, Kiyoko," I mutter softly, lifting a hand up to cover my face with my blonde hair. I must be blushing so hard right now. She gets up, or attempts to. But she quickly stumbles, nearly falling down. Thank god I caught her before anything bad happened. "Kiyoko, are you ok?" I ask, worry seeping into my voice.

"Yeah, fine, I'm just a bit too, I'm, ah, you know." Stumbling with her words, she can't seem to remember the words she's looking for. 

"You mean drunk?" I question.

"Yeah, that!" Her face lights up, realizing what she was struggling to say.

"Well if you wouldn't mind, I could help walk you home." Anxiety settles in as I prepare for the incoming rejection. I came on too strong, didn't I. We only just met, and now I'm asking to go to her house? Why do I mess things up?

"If you wouldn't mind." She says slowly, as if reading the words from a difficult book. Relief comes over me, drawing a smile from my face.

"Where do you live?"

"At that new apartment complex a few blocks away. The big red one." 

I am so glad I know where that is.

"Room 216, right?" I stare at her expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, that's the place. My keys are in my pocket." She stumbles, and even in her drunken state she looks beautiful. My hand is wrapped around her waist and I have her arm draped over my neck in an attempt to support her. As I lower my hold on her waist and reach into her back pocket, I lean in and notice how nice her hair smells. It's a mix of vanilla and jasmine, and I'm tempted to just bury my head in her neck and take in the smell. My hand reaches down to her back pocket and I search for her keys. With her tight jeans on I can feel her rounded butt, and not to sound like a perv or anything, but she has a nice ass. My cheeks tingle with a warm sensation, and I grasp the cold metal of the keys. Pulling them out, I retain my grip on her waist. 

"Kiyoko, I'm gonna have to let go of you to unlock the door. Can you stand?" I only allow myself to glance at her, but then quickly look away as I feel my blush turning a deeper shade of red.

"I think so." she responds, looking cute with concentration lacing her voice as she tries to form the words.

"Okay, I'm letting go." I let my arm leave her skinny waist and lift her arm off of my shoulder. Keys still in hand, I fumble around with my grip. Eventually, I slide them into the lock and turn the door handle. Pushing the door open, I pull out the keys and move my hands toward Kiyoko. I grab her hand and pull her closer to me. I reaffirm my support for her and bring her down the hallway of her apartment. The layout is really similar to my own apartment, and I can assume where her bedroom must be. Trying to walk without swaying side-to-side and crashing into walls is a difficult task, but we somehow manage to accomplish it. Once down the hallway, I open her bedroom door and drag her towards her bed. Helping her sit down, I start to walk away and release my grip on her, but before I can, she squeezes my hand and a spark of electricity shoots through me.

"Stay with me, please?" She pleads, looking at me with soft eyes. My eyes close partially, and I look away. Her current position turns me on, but I can't take advantage of her in this drunken state.

"Fine, I can stay. But where should I sleep?" I question, not sure what would be okay.

"My bed, it's big enough for the both of us."

I stare at her with wide eyes. What she stated is true, with her queen sized bed. But. . . that would be really bad, for a multitude of reasons. "I don't know Kiyoko, I mean–" I'm cut off by her pulling on my hand, and I collapse on the bed. 

"It's okay, just go to bed, Yachi." She whispers in my ear, her breath tickling my skin and sending me over the edge. A slight moan escapes my mouth, and I quickly cover it with my hand. My stomach drops. She must be disgusted with me. I turn away in embarrassment and cover my face with my hands, about to get up and run out of the room. But before I do, I feel her breath on my neck.

Light kisses start covering my neck, and I succumb to the feeling of lust. I moan ever so slightly, and it seems to excite Kiyoko. She moves me under her, placing her hands on my wrists. I stare up at her, breathing erratically. She straddles me, and I feel electricity where her skin touches mine. She moves closer to me and starts kissing my collar bone. Butterfly kisses are left up and down in the divots between my bones. She starts sucking on the top of my collarbone, and my voice comes out again. She bites down lightly, only enough to entice me, and this time, my moan is loud. Continuing this, she bites down again, but at the same time, she moves her hips down on me. I can't help the breathy moans that fill the room. She stops sucking and biting a few minutes later, and my voice does down. She leaves a few kisses on the sensitive skin, and sits up again. Unbuttoning her shirt, her lacy black bra is revealed. Reaching up to touch her breasts, I caress them in my hands. Still, I don't reach past the layer of clothing, settling for touching her from the safety of her bra. She looks at me impatiently, her eyes halfway closed in pleasure as I massage her breasts. Taking my hand in hers, she moves my fingers to touch her bare skin.


End file.
